A Colorless Flame
by Rainstar of LightningClan
Summary: Slash! Graystipe is having to come to grips with his increasingly intense feelings towards Fireheart, and the tom doesn't know how long he's going to be able to hide them. However, will StarClan allow for his feelings to even continue? Pairing:Gray/Fire
1. Prologue

Graystripe sighed and settled his head on his paws. _How many times am I going to do this to myself? _he wondered idly. The answer didn't come, but he knew that no matter what the answer would be, he wouldn't stop torturing himself. _There's no way that they feel that way about me…No way that they ever would…_

Graystripe flicked his tail to make it seem like he was merely dozing or staring into space, rather than watching the cat across the clearing with an avid fascination. If anycat saw whom he was watching, he knew it would all go down hill, and he wouldn't put the other through that.

So no, he wouldn't tell them. He wouldn't tell them how since the day he met them, they had stolen his heart. How he loved them so much that it hurt. How he knew that his feelings were forbidden, but he didn't care. How, if he didn't think that it would ruin the other cat's life, that he would yowl from Four Trees the feelings that lay in his heart.

However, this would not happen. He would be forced out of the clan, as would the cat whom he focused on now. Then, of course the object of his affections would hate him. They loved their clan -- not that Graystripe didn't, but, he believed true love towards another cat was more important than clan -- more than anything else. They would have to live like rogues and that would be the ultimate form of dishonor.

With another sigh, Graystripe got to his paws. He needed to get out, he needed to do something, get his mind off the fiery pelt that danced through his dreams so often. Graystripe spared a final glance at the cat, and then he was out of the camp, headed towards the forest.

No, he would never tell Fireheart how he felt, he wouldn't burden his best friend with that. He would just go on as he had since the moment he had met the tom that fateful night.

Now was not the time to dwell on that though. He had to feed his clan.


	2. Chapter 1

Graystripe bit firmly into the neck of the mouse he'd been stalking. Hunting was doing a fine job of clearing his mind of thoughts and feelings that had no business being there. 'Doesn't matter anyway,' he thought firmly. He was concentrating so hard on keeping the thoughts of Fireheart out of his mind, that he didn't notice the cat himself standing near the small pile of freshkill Graystripe had already accumulated, until he had already dropped the mouse.

"Fireheart!" he meowed, and _no_ his voice did not jump an octave because he was _not_ shocked or, Starclan forbid, scared, to see his friend.

"Hey Graystripe," he meowed, smiling amiably. "I saw you shoot out of the camp, and I was wondering what's wrong with you," he meowed, after Graystripe had merely stared, his mouth open slightly. Fireheart cocked his head to the side, and looked pointedly at his friend, asking for an answer to his implied question.

"Oh!" Graystripe said, swallowing slightly, because Firehead cocking his head to the side was _not _adorable. "I was just starting to get bored, and you know how I get when I get bored, I can't stay out of trouble. So, I just nipped the problem in the bud, before it got me in trouble…again." He followed this with a sheepish grin, customary to his character.

Fireheart's concern melted instantly into bemusement. "Geez, Graystripe, you're ridiculous," he shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

Graystripe inwardly sighed in relief, but all he showed was a shrug. "Hey, but that's why you lov-'re my friend," he covered his Freudian Slip with ease, not even letting show on his face. _Moron! Watch what you say! _ he hissed in his head.

"C'mon, I'll help you hunt!" the fire-red tom meowed, and flicked his tail over Graystripe's ears, before he took off into some nearby bushes.

Graystripe shuddred, and thank StarClan Fireheart had already disappeared, but then he shook his head furiously and launched into the bushes as well. Because, he certainly did _not_ relish the feeling of Fireheart's tail on his ears. No he did _not_.

Well..Maybe a _little_.

**A/N:** _I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but they'll probably all be like this, unless I get a particularly /long/ bout of inspiration. I hope you're enjoying this though, I'm having fun writing it, and I hope the cats aren't /too/ OOC. StarClan Bless!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I have not died and I have not forgotten about this story! I'm so sorry that it seemed like I'd taken an interminable hiatus from this story, I come to make it up to you with an EXTRA long chapter(comparatively speaking, of course). ;)_

_And I thank you, my loyal readers, for sticking with me, and for still reviewing. To know that there were still people who actually wanted to read this is what made me kick myself to get it down in written word format, rather than "brain-matter" format. xD_

_Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this next update, and I'll try not to have such a long gap between postings for the next chapter. ;D_

_Also, a final note, you may notice that my style has changed considerably, I like to think that my writing has matured somewhat, and so the character's thoughts and actions may reflect this as well, but I still want to retain Graystripe's wit and somewhat chaotic thoughts, and Fireheart's somewhat stressed demeanour as well. Let me know what you guys think! ^^_

* * *

Graystripe looked up at the sky as a tempestuous wind buffeted his thick gray fur. A slew of dark clouds had decided to make their presence known, and nearly all of the sunlight had been completely blotted out of the sky by the angry, rolling masses. The gray tom's ears twitched nervously as it seemed the weather was only going to get worse.

"Fireheart!" he meowed, calling to the bright-red/orange form a few fox lengths ahead of him. "I..I think we should...maybe...be getting back? The weather looks as if StarClan their self is angry!"His eyes widened slightly as he thought on that possibility. Could it be that StarClan heard his thoughts? That they knew what truly lay in his heart? Did they see his twisted desires? Most importantly, however, if they did...were they now going to unleash their displeasure upon the clans? He could not bear the thought of cats being harmed because of his own heart's stupidity. He, not for the first time, cursed the strange course that his feelings for his friend had taken.

Fireheart stopped and turned towards his dearest friend. His whiskers twitched as he scented the air and was hit with the overwhelming aroma of rain and a spicy scent he couldn't directly identify. How had he not noticed the sudden change in the sky? It had been so bright and welcoming only a few moments ago it seemed...and now...He glanced up, it nearly frightened him. He nodded statically, "Yes, I think that would be a very good idea!" he meowed in agreement, trotting up alongside Graystripe, his fur brushing that of his friend's. The warmth it provided was comforting, especially in the terrible winds, and he was silently thankful for the other tom's strong presence.

How odd, he thought, that Graystripe's physical presence should also give him as much comfort as his mental and emotional strength had been a crutch for the firey tom many times before. Whenever he was worried or distressed, he could always count on Graystripe to be there for him, no matter for what cause. Even when he seemed as if he were insane, and no other cat would believe him, most certainly Graystripe would. He smiled at the realization of just how close Graystripe was to him. He held him more cherished in his heart than any other cat. His smile suddenly lessened slightly...Surely that wasn't abnormal? His feelings for Graystripe were of such an intensity that he felt them to be greater than friendship, for sure, but...to say he was the _most_ cherished? That was an altogether more terrifying thought. It almost felt as if his feelings were of love..and not just the typical feelings that cats held for their friends, or even their siblings, but, in this case, it was not simply that he loved Graystipe but that he was _in love_ with him...The realization made Fireheart feel as if he'd been struck by lightning directly into his chest—not that he would actually know what that felt like, but it felt like what he _assumed_ it would feel like—and he staggered to a halt, his breathing halting for several beats.

Graystripe felt his fur tingle where Fireheart's pelt brushed his as they made their way back to camp together, and he had to keep constantly on his guard to make sure that he didn't start _purring_, because StarClan knows that would be just what he would need. Fireheart would surely think he'd completely lost his mind. When his beloved friend came to a sudden and shaky stop however, his mind instantly became lost in concern. "Fireheart, what's wrong?" he asked, his worry bluntly coloring his tone and his eyes raked Fireheart's muscled form as he sought some reason for the strange behaviour.

Fireheart was silent for several heartbeats before he seemed to come back to himself and he made a small choking sound in the back of his throat and he took a couple of gulps of air to clear his throat before he could respond. "I..." his eyes instantly went to Graystripe's face and they held an assessing air about them as they flicked across his expression. Graystripe nearly squirmed under the scrutiny. Fireheart seemed to come to his conclusion as he blinked as his expression was normal once more, and he shook his head. "I'm fine, it just seems I lost my breath...and so suddenly at that!" he meowed, and Graystripe could hear the forced note of happiness in the tone, but he gracefully chose to ignore the deeper implications, and merely took it at face value. If Fireheart didn't want to discuss what had actually happened to him, that was fine. Graystripe chose to ignore the small twinge of hurt that tried to lodge into his heart, it was nothing, really...

The rest of the trek back to camp was not nearly as eventful , save for the wind and the sky getting progressively worse and more ominous. When they arrived through the camp entrance, Graystripe could feel his friend's eyes on him, but he couldn't make himself meet the other's gaze. Instead, like the coward he felt like sometimes, he meowed, "Hey Fireheart, I've...um...got to go talk to...Cinderpelt about...something..'k?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, he took off across the camp towards the medicine cat's den_. StarClan save me..._ he thought, but with another glance up towards the ever-darkening sky, he began to wonder if his warrior ancestors had a very different plan in store for him.

**

* * *

**

**Review?**

_StarClan bless..._


End file.
